I. Field of the Invention
Ths invention pertains to electrical connectors, specifically an electrical connector to grasp a flexible, lightweight electrode.
Doctors in offices, clinics and hospitals around the world use electrocardiograms for diagnostic purposes. To produce electrocardiograms an electrode is applied to the skin and used to detect changes in electrical potential produced by the contractions of the heart. Typically, to make electrical contact with the skin, medical personnel apply a solution and strap large metal electrodes to the body. In some instances, this is done by using a suction cup. Many problems result from this method of applying electrodes. Among the problems are the mess associated with applying a solution to the body, and the storage of the straps, electrodes, suction cups and solutions. Further problems include the inordinate amount of time required by personnel to apply the electrodes and possibility of unsatisfactory electrical contact with the body.
To alleviate these problems a flexible, disposable electrocardiogram electrode was developed. Conductive jell-adhesive applied to a paper-backed conductive foil provides for a lightweight, convenient and disposable electrode. This electrode is easy and quick to apply, and is deformable for application on most any part of the body. Furthermore, it requires no application of an electrolytic solution and is compact and easy to store. The disposable electrode also provides good electrical contact with the skin.
II. Prior Art Relating to Disclosure
Various means exist to connect lead wires to electrodes or electrical terminals. One common type of connector consists of two pivotally mounted, spring biased metal jaws having multiple teeth for gripping an electrical terminal or electrode. One example of this is referred to as an alligator clip.
Problems arise, however, when medical personnel use metal connectors to connect the lead wires from an electrocardiograph to the disposable electrode. The metal connectors are too heavy and tend to pull off the lightweight electrodes. Furthermore, the multi-toothed metal jaws pierce the thin conductive foil. Prior art metal connectors are generally designed to grip much more substantial electrodes. The pointed teeth, associated with the prior art, provide only a small area to disperse the gripping force. Consequently, the metal connectors pierce the thin conductive film with ease. These problems hinder the performance of the disposable electrode by leading to poor electrical contact with the body. As a consequence, some health-care personnel believe disposable electrodes do not work properly.
Because of the problems associated with using a conventional metal connector on the disposable electrode, there is, a definite need for a device that is small, lightweight and which makes electrical contact with the electrode without piercing cam conductive film.